


Fault Lines

by Lwoorl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters and relationship to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: In the nearby future the internet grew up so big it started occupying the space where ghosts used to go, as such, souls got mixed up and some people started to appear as AIs after dying.Of course, it's just Jason's luck this would happen to him too.





	1. Kernel

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea where this story is going. Rip. 
> 
> I'll be adding more characters and stuff to the tags as the story progresses, same for warnings, because not even I know where this so going.

Jason's sight is fuzzy and his lips dry. The pain went away a long time ago, his body shutting itself down, unable to take the beating, leaving behind this vague sense of cold and warmth. 

Over the beeping sound inside his ears, he can barely distinguish the sounds of the Joker's steps and the door closing behind him. He wants to rest, close his eyes, wait for Bruce to come, but then. 

Then he feels more than sees Sheila struggling against the ropes nearby, and he can't have that. He's Robin for fuck's sake, keep yourself together. 

He calls his body into action, placing both broken hands on the floor so he can push himself up. Ignoring the bomb he knows he can't handle and slowly, slowly, don't break anything else, so painfully slowly he makes his way towards her, unties the rope, and lets himself fall.

The hand that holds him and the shoulder he rests his face on are a surprise. He immediately feels ashamed of himself, they aren't out yet. He will rest when they're out. 

The couple of mother and son stumble more than walk towards the door, Sheila puts her hand over the handle and tries to open it, then swears. It's fucking locked. 

"Goddamnit." He spits, his body slumping to the floor next to hers. He can feel the numbers going down behind them, doesn't even need to look. He places a hand against the closed door and pushes, it doesn't move. "Godda

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's dark and it's hot, he's curled onto himself, his head between his knees. Jason tries to move and hits his head against something. "Fuck!" 

Carefully not to hit his head again, he tries to sit. His limbs feel wrong, numb, too heavy to lift and too light to maneuver at the same time. He's in what seems like a small box. Did the Joker decide to come back and put him here? What happened to Sheila? What's going on? 

He tries to push the lid up but it doesn't budge, not even a bit. Moving as close to the back as possible, he makes enough space to hit one of the walls. He punches and kicks and ends accidentally hitting his head again but it still doesn't work. 

Jason lets himself fall and swipes the sweat off his forehead only to realize he isn't sweating at all, not even after twisting and struggling like a maniac for what's got to be at the very least half an hour. "Ok, that's weird." 

Maybe he should just sit here and wait for Bruce to come, he thinks, and then quickly is sitting up again. Yeah, like hell he's just going to sit tight and wait, who knows what the Joker's planning, when he's coming back, what if Bruce is in troubles?! Come to think of it, if he's alive Sheila probably is too. He can't just stay here!

He moves so his shoulders are pressed against one side of the box and kicks as hard as he can. It takes another five tries but the thing finally,  _ finally  _ gives up and Jason crawls out. 

Finally outside, it looks like a hallway occupied with doors, white walls filled with stacks of books that raise until they touch the high ceiling. He looks back to where he came from, but the hole he went through just now is gone, in its place there's nothing but a smooth patch of wall.

Jason sighs and takes a second to stare at the floor. Then pauses and kneels to take a better look. 

It's a simple, black floor. There's nothing of interest about it, except for the fact it's waxed so perfectly he can see his own reflection. And his reflection, well, for starters he's not in his uniform but wearing a plan shirt and pants. That, by itself, would be worrisome,  _ (he isn't wearing a mask!) _ But what is  _ really _ surprising is the lack of injuries. 

Jason's just moving to touch his unscarred face when the floor… Bubbles, like foam. He stands up just in time for a figure to come out of it and, fluttering its wings, come to rest on his shoulder. A bat, a small, perfectly black bat. 

"What the hell?" 

Another bat emerges from the floor and moves to rest on his head, then another clings to his shirt. It takes another three for him to realize he might want to move away. 

He takes a step back, and the floor starts spitting them faster, two bats at the time, three at the time, all always moving towards him. He starts to run, a swarm of black figures close behind him. 

"Bats! Why does it have to be fucking bats?! Fuck!" He mutters, trying one of the doors, it's locked, same for the next one and the next one, so he just keeps running, but he can't escape then forever.

Eventually, his legs, weak and heavy as they are, make him trip and he closes his eyes as the swarm comes to cover him completely. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The welcome back to the manor is as silent as the plane trip. Alfred hugs him and tells him to sleep, something about the importance of rest, his own eyebags betraying the advice. Bruce barely has the energy to nod before going down to the cave. 

He's distracting himself, he knows he is. From preparing the funeral, from telling others, from acknowledging…. And it's unfair, it's unfair because he can't even retrieve the body himself, can't even look at it, and can't ask Alfred to do it even though he knows that's what's going to happen. It's unfair, but his hands still feel warm from when he held his son  _ so what's he supposed to do?  _

So he goes back to the cave and hides under the blankness of the cowl. Sits in front of the computer and tries to think of anything but what happened. 

He's barely powered the machine on when he gets a notification from the antivirus, something it caught and put on quarantine. He frowns, normal viruses don't get past the firewall. He might as well take a look. 

The file has a long name, letters and numbers seemingly picked at random, and no extension. He runs the code over in a virtual machine and doesn't understand a single line of it. It's not even been five minutes when it outputs a message. 

**That feels disgusting, stop!**

Bruce's heart skips a beat and his fingers stop over the keyboard. He frowns. It's a long shot, he knows it is, one in a million chances, but… But if there's any way…

He doesn't notice he's biting his lips until a drop of blood falls through his chin. He cleans it with the back of his hand without looking away from the monitor. 

  
  
  


It's like he was sleeping, or in a coma, or something like that. He can tell some time passed, but he wasn't present for it, couldn't really tell you how long.

Jason wakes up, no bats on sight. He's sitting in a white room alongside other objects, an upside down chair, a basketball ball, a broken bicycle, that sort of thing. 

He's considering moving from his spot when he feels something inside his stomach, like a worm squirming up and down inside of it, moving in circles, rubbing against the inside of his skin, making him sick. It then moves to his chest, crawling and squirming between his ribs. He reaches forward to throw up, but nothing comes up, and whatever it is that's inside him moves down again, like trying to go through all his body, as if examining it. 

"That feels disgusting, stop!" He exclaims, holding his stomach, and to his surprise the thing actually listens. 

It's still there, he knows it's still there, and its presence is still making him freak out, but it isn't moving anymore. He takes a moment to recuperate his breath, when he hears something inside his head. 

_ What is your name? _

At first, he thinks it's his imagination, but then it happens again. 

_ What is your name?  _

He's about to answer with his name, stops, thinks better of it, then remembers he isn't wearing the mask so whoever it is already knows his face. "Jason." He mutters. "Jason Todd. Who asks?" 

It takes a moment, but the voice-not-really-a-voice comes back.

_ Tell me something only Jason Todd would know _

Jason frowns. Who does this- this- this  _ telepath _ think he is? "Why should I tell you anything?! I don't even know who you are!" 

  
  
  


**Why should I tell you anything?! I don't even know who you are!**

Bruce stares at the words more time than strictly necessary, and thinks. 

It could very well be a trap, it's one in one million chances. But. 

_ But _

He already made sure the computer is disconnected from internet, ran a check for backdoors. Might as well risk it. 

**I'm Bruce.**

A moment of silence, and then comes a cascade of messages. 

**Bruce?**

**Really? **

**Is it really you? **

**What happened? Where am I? **

**Where are you?! **

**Last thing I remember was the warehouse with Sheila and the Joker **

**Is she ok?! **

**Actually. Are you ok?!**

**How are you talking to me?!**

**What is this place?!**

**I don't understand what the heck is going on!**

**Wait, how do I know this isn't a trap?! **

**Tell me something only Bruce Wayne would know! **

Bruce takes a deep breath and rests his face on his hands. The warehouse isn't common knowledge yet. He hasn't told anyone but Alfred, the only who could know would be the Joker, and even then he doesn't know who Robin is. Didn't care to take off the mask before...

As he's distracted staring as his fingertips, Jason keeps sending messages.

**B? **

**You there? **

**Hey! **

**Hello?!**

**Don't ignore me! **

**I'm here.**

**Oh. **

**Ok. **

**How do I know you're really Bruce? **

**Five months ago we were playing with a ball inside the house and I broke one of the vases. You told Alfred you did it and he confiscated your favorite video game. I let you play it on the cave. **

**That**

**Fine.**

**Ok, I believe you, you're Bruce. **

**Bruce! **

**What's going on?! **

**Where am I?!**

**I woke up in this really weird place and at first I thought the Joker dragged me here but now I'm not so sure. **

**There was this swarm of bats that were chasing me and then I woke up in this room.**

**Jason**

**I have no idea where I am and my body feels weird.**

**Like really weird! **

**I don't sweat even though it's hot and I my mouth is dry! completely dry! I don't think I could spit!**

**I must have been here for a while but I'm not hungry and even though my mouth is dry I'm not thirsty either. **

**My limbs feel hard to move too.**

**Jason.**

**Like when I was running earlier I tripped and you know I never trip!**

**Also someone changed my clothes.**

**I think I was drugged? It would explain the weird hallucinations. **

**Like how I punched a hole in a wall and it fixed itself **

**But not the sweat and spit thing. **

**So maybe it's magic?**

**Where are you?! Can you get me out of here?!**

**Jason, please calm down and listen to me.**

**Ok**

**Ok**

**Ok, fine, I'm listening. **

**Jason. You died when the Joker blew up the warehouse. **

**Eh? **


	2. And somehow, you're still here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good and bad news, guys.  
The good news are, I finally figured out where this story is going! 😀  
The bad news are, I finally figured out where this story is going!😧  
So, I have planned like, the first 6 chapters of this? 🤔 Because this thing suddenly grew a plot and is probably gonna end sort of medium long? Idk, but longer than 10 chapters for sure! Which is great for you but a catastrophe for me! Hurray! 🎉  
So anyway, enjoy chapter two.

When Bruce calls, Barbara hesitates for a second.

She hasn't told him, and yet, she knows he knows what she's planning, this idea she's had for months now. He has to, how couldn't he? 

She isn't afraid of what he might think. She's following this through, no matter what anyone says, she doesn't need his help, never did, still doesn't.

_ Still doesn't. _Less now than ever. The wheelchair doesn't mean a thing. 

And yet, she hesitates. Just a second, but it's there, and then she's closing her hands into fists and answering the damn thing so forcefully it's like she wants to break it. It hurts when the phone hits her ear. "Hello?" She answers, in this perfect, impersonal voice. 

"It's about Jason." Is what Bruce says. And the words have the tension leaving her body, replaced by this wave of _ dread. _

"What happened to Jason?" 

  
  
  


Jason isn't sure if he can get used to this. He really, really isn't. 

It's better now. At least the antivirus won't attack and freeze him again, so that's good, but it's still so… _ Lacking. _

The reminiscence has only been going on for, what? Two years? But he's still been able to watch two or three movies around it, so if you had asked him before dying about it, he might have told you he had an idea of what to expect. They all portrayed it wrong though, this is just a blank space. 

Temporary arrangement, Bruce called it. And then shoved Jason into this corner of the… A corner of the batcomputer, he supposes. It's just this big, empty room, with a pile of books- files? haphazardly shoved alongside him.

He closes the one he's reading with a sigh. He isn't against digital reading, he has- had a kindle himself, but this just feels _ wrong. _ They look like books, but don't have smell, and the pages are so… _ Textureless. _It's ridiculous, he fucking hates this. 

In a way, it's like when he first came to the manor, feeling like he's getting shoved into a corner, and the adults don't know what to do with him. Jason… Trusts Bruce when he says he's gonna fix something better, he really does, that's what's making it bearable, this time... But still.

"Jason? Are you there?" A voice he recognizes says, and it has him standing up and fixing his hair, even though he knows they can't really see him. 

"Barbie?" He asks into the white room. It takes a moment before Barbara speaks again.

"Bruce told me what happened… Are you ok?" 

He thinks his answer for a moment. He isn't… Ok, per se, _ he's fucking dead, _but also, he's alive. "I'm here." Is what he settles on. "So there's that." 

The answer doesn't take long this time, it comes as soon as he says the words. "I'm glad you're here." 

They still haven't quite figured out how to let him watch through the camera, but, Jason wants to think Barbara's smiling as she says that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The funeral is futile. No matter how he sees it, it serves no porpoise at all. All the attendants know the truth. There's only one real dead person in those caskets, and Sheila didn't have any friends Bruce could get in contact with. 

And yet… And yet, Bruce can't help but to clench his jaw and keep his eyes on the casket. Because, yes, Jason's alive, he spoke with him earlier today, his son is alive, but that doesn't change the fact he _ died. _

He died and now Bruce isn't sure of what to do, now that they all are in this state. 

He has to find a way to allow Jason to continue a normal life, he knows that much, and he will make it happen, but the _ how _ and the _ what _ is still in the air. There is not… There isn't anything set for this yet other than the government registry, which Jason refused to join anyway, and really, Bruce can't blame him, not with the horror stories he's heard about it. 

That leaves him without a path and only a vague destination, so he watches the casket being lowered, and then buried, and even though the most important thing is still with them, there's still a sense of loss. Of a body that breaths, that can sleep and eat. Of growing up in this world. Of living as a human. 

But that's ok. He decides, once the soil is set and the tomb put in place. It's ok, because he will get it back, they will get everything back, Bruce will fight with nails and teeth for it if it's what it takes, but he won't let Jason lose anything else. 

  
  
  


He's exploring the place, because if he's going to stay in here he might as well know where everything leads to. It's not like there's anything dangerous other than the antivirus anyway, and that's dealt and done with. So he wanders around, through the endless hallways, and opens every single door and rummages through every single archive, and if Bruce says anything about it, well, he can pass all his sensitive secrets to an external hard drive for all he cares, Bruce isn't the one living in here. Jason is, and he won't be confined to small a room in one corner with the footnotes when he might as well go and read the entire text. 

At some point Jason opens a door, it has no sign to where it leads, nothing to mark it as special either, and then finds himself in front of an endless white void. 

It's weird, but not the weirdest thing he's seen since he woke up here, so he turns around, ready to leave, but the door he just came through isn't there anymore.

_ Alright _

He… Supposes they always can find him if he gets lost. It's not like the computer is _ that _ big, so there's nothing to worry about. 

With that in mind, he starts to walk. 

And walks

And walks

And _ walks _

It's boring and feels like forever, but his legs won't start to hurt, nor will he feel hungry, so he keeps going into the white that extends in front of him, unable to know how long it's been. His sense of time has been all fucked up since he came here. 

He's about to give up and sit down, just waiting to be found, when he sees _ something _ in the distance, a tiny black peak, too far away to make out. He runs towards it. 

It's a set of stairs. Like the ones you would find on a subway station, just there, breaking the endless white landscape. He doesn't see anything else around, so he takes it and goes down. 

It leads to a… Tunnel, kind of. There are a million doors in a row, each one right next to the one before it, and there's stuff hanging from everywhere, from the ceilings, from the walls, everything is either door or hanging thing, like a sort of Howl's moving castle sort of scenery. 

He walks forwards, takes a turn to the left when the hallway splits in two, then right, then left, always brushing off the hanging stuff that falls on his face, until he's sure he couldn't make it back to the stairs if he tried. Not that he would go back to the endless blank space.

Well, opening strange doors is what brought him here, so surely it'll also get him out, so he picks one at random and goes in. 

The room looks like a cross between a storage room and a reception area, with a long wooden desk extending at the other end, a row of plastic chairs on one wall, and a thousand crates scattered around. And then, walking from one side of the other are some… Creatures. 

Tall and bulky red humanoids, with a huge mouth for a face. They go between the desk and the crates and the big door at the other side of the room, carrying boxes upon boxes on metal carts. They stop now and then to rummage through their packages, before either getting it past the door or leaving them near the desk, where another, even taller _ thing _takes a look inside the crates, and the boxes are either sent through the door behind it or swallowed by it in one single bite. 

It's… Weird. And doesn't give him much confidence, so he moves to take a step back when a hand appears out of nowhere and one of the things starts dragging him inside. 

"Hey! Let me go!" He struggles, but the thing won't let him go. It sinks its claws into his flesh and apparently pain is one of the few things this body kept with it after dying, because it _ hurts. _

He tries kicking and slashing but the thing's like a moving rock and all the fuss only works on getting the attention of the other beings. They come in two groups of three and take hold of his legs and arms until he can't move at all, just watch as they carry him towards the desk. 

The taller one there stops whatever it's doing, bending over to look at him. It lowers his face to Jayson's and when its mouth opens it smells like rotten eggs. 

Jason stays very still, holding his breath, as the thing bends its neck this way and the other, shaking its head up and down as if sniffing him and finally passing its disgusting tongue against his cheek. 

The thing quickly withdraws, its attention moving to another thing, and before Jason can process it he's being thrown through the door, face first on the floor. 

He waits, and when it sees like nothing else is going to happen quickly sits up and breathes. Once, twice, each breath takes half the time the previous one until eventually he's hyperventilating. 

"Seven, six, five." He tries to calm himself down, coughs, tries again. "Four, three, two." It takes a while, but it eventually does the trick, and he lies on his back as he stares at the ceiling.

He's in a hallway, because of course everything is hallway in other hallways over hallways since he got here. It's different than the other ones though, less like an office building, more like a house, there's wooden floor and furniture set around, a coffee table with a flower vase, a dining chair, that sort of thing. Scrubbing a hand against his eyes, he sighs and gets to explore. 

He finds a living room, and a library made of nothing but cooking books in a language he doesn't speak. He is overjoyed when he stumbles onto a kitchen, but the freezer and pantry are both empty, and the faucet won't work.

He sits, his back against a door, and closes his eyes as if he still could sleep. He rests his hand on the floor next to him, and moves it away when he touches something sticky. 

He looks to see what he touched. It seems like a mass of pink, semi translucent goo, emanating from a crack in the section where the floor meets the wall. He nips a bit and brings it close to his face, it has no smell. 

The thing suddenly grows bigger, passing from the size of a dime to a baseball bat, and Jason jumps away from it, just in time for it to grow again. "Fuck." 

By the time the blob is half his size he knows the wise decision is to run, and run he does. To the end of the hallway, turning to the left, then to the right, and then into a room, the one with the bed, he closes the door behind him and waits for the thing to go away. There's no sound, movement or any other tell. He waits for what's got to be a couple of hours at the very least, entertaining himself by exploring every single inch of the room, when the the door starts cracking.

"You can't be serious." He whispers under his breath as he moves to try and block the goo that's already leaking through the cracks, first with a pillow, then with a blanket, finally with his hands. It doesn't work, and when he moves to step back the goo's sticking to his fingers and won't let go, no matter how he tries shaking it off. 

The door gives away in an instant, and when the pink thing rushes to engulf him he hasn't time to react in any way other than holding his breath. 

He blinks, and he's staring at another ceiling, this time one he knows. 

"Jason? Are you alright?!" He hears Barbara ask, confirming he's back at the batcomputer. 

"What. The. Fuck. Happened." Is all he can think to say. 

  
  
  
  


**What.**

**The.**

**Fuck. **

**Happened. **

Barbara frowns at the words on the screen. Bruce figured how to hook Jason to the microphone by the end of the first day, but managing how to turn Jason's output into sound, that's harder. She relies a lot on people's expressions and tone, just reading words on a screen she can't make sure the kid's ok, how he's feeling, what he knows. It annoys her, to say the least. 

"I'm not sure how, but you managed to get out of the computer through the Ethernet connection. I tracked you down to a small server in Vancouver and brought you back." Since there's not much use to retelling everyone's freak out at Jason's disappearance, she decides to leave the explanation simple like that. 

**Oh. **

**So basically I was in the internet?**

"In a way." She's sure Bruce already gave him vaccines, but she still will have to run some analysis to make sure he's truly alright. 

**Wreck it Ralph two got it wrong. **

"Did it?" Maybe they should quarantine for a while, in any case their priority right now should be to avoid anything that could cause corruption. 

**Did you watch it?**

"Only the first one." They probably won't be able to help in case of actual corruption, direct modifications of the data would be way too risky and those brought through the reminiscence can't be copied. 

**Really?! The second one is good, you know?**

"I'll make sure to watch it soon." As far as she understands any backup would be a jumbled mess of useless code, although it might be worth a try, maybe they can find something in the copy to help them understand this thing, maybe they even could use to repair Jason's broken files, if it ever comes to that.

**As you should! **

**I'm surprised you haven't watched it, I thought Dick liked those movies?**

"You think I watch everything he watches?" She's actually surprised Bruce hasn't tried that already, he must find this as weird as she does, right? Doesn't he want to understand what's happening? 

**Well, no. You're too cool for that. **

"Thank you." But then again, maybe if he hasn't it is for a reason. Come to think of it, wouldn't that be like trying to clone somebody? Somebody's damn soul?... It might be better if they leave that idea alone. She's not fucking touching that, now that she really thinks about it. 

**So, anyway that place, it didn't look at all like the movie **

"What did it look like?" But then they're back to being powerless if he turns out to show signs of damage. And she doesn't think the government listing would help matters either, they sure as hell haven't fixed the first ones-

**Are you actually listening to me?**

"Of course." She replies, concentration back towards the monitor. At some point during that train of thought she started grabbing her knees. She puts her hands back on the desk. "Of course I'm listening."

**Really? Because your voice had this weird sound you make when you are thinking about something else.**

"Wha- I don't make any weird sound!"

**No, you sure do, it's.**

**This thing you do with your throat.**

**Like that aha-aha sound you make at the end of sentences.**

**That you make when you aren't listenin'**

"I don't… Hmmm… I hadn't noticed." 

**So there was this house and then there was this pink thing.**

**And come to think about it.**

**Were you the pink thing?**

"Pink thing?" 

**At the end.**

**The thing that got me and then I woke up here.**

**You said you were looking for me, right?**

"That's right." 

**So.**

**I think that was you.**

**Just this, huge pink goop wrapping the place.**

"If… You think so." It's a weird idea she isn't used to, that Jason actually_ lives _in there, that he's seeing the packages of data moving from one place to another and the pieces of code as a real place. He described the antivirus as_ a swarm of_ _bats of all things, _and the interior of the computer as an office building. These things should have no visual, sound or smell, and yet he says they do. As far as she knows, sure, she retrieving him was pink. "If it was the last thing you saw before waking up here, it probably was it."

**Oh.**

**Ok then.**

**Thanks for finding me and all but.**

**Please don't do that again. **

  
  
  


It takes less than a day after his little adventure for Jason to go back to exploring the place. In part because he's boring, in part because he still wants to make a good mental map of his current house. Which, admittedly is becoming pretty hard with Bruce constantly switching everything. 

He's been able to locate some specific things that remain in the same place, his room is one, the internet door is another one, the garbage room, and that one with his and Dick's medical expedients, but other than that everything's constantly switching place. One day a door will be at the end of the hallway, the next it is three floors below. He really needs to tell Bruce to stop shuffling folders around anytime he sits to work on anything, it's annoying. 

There's a new door, on the section he's come to name the lost money hallway, because all the rooms are filled with bills and archived emails about purchases or investments or whatever.

Jason doesn't care about the bills for the catering company at the last Wayne gala, nor the three new cars someone bought, but once or twice he's found interesting things among the boring stuff, like how much money it took to make the Batman suit, or that apparently they own a small island. And besides, that's a new door, what reason do you need to open it other than it being new? 

It's a small room, with one or two lockers, so it's not something he moved, it really is a new room. Jason opens one at random and reads the archive on top. 

…

…

...

This is

Actually pretty cool 

_ Holy shit _

  
  
  
  


Bruce sits on the desk, a headache starting to form. It's only been a week, but that's enough for Robin's absence to be noticeable. He doesn't care what criminals think, but Gordon's finally started to ask, too, and he still isn't quite sure how to proceed, how much to tell. On a corner of a screen a message pops up.

**Hey.**

"Hi, Jason." He greets. When the kid doesn't say anything else he proceeds to start working like normal.

**You're building a robot.**

Another message. Bruce raises his hands from the keyboard and sighs. "You have been snooping around." 

**I don't snoop around, I live here!**

"Point taken." 

**What is it for? **

He wanted to wait until the first prototype to talk about this with Jason, but he supposes it doesn't hurt if he knows earlier, it's not like it was ever going to be a secret, anyway. "It's for you."

A beat of silence, then another message. 

**I assumed.**

**But couldn't be sure without asking. **

**So.**

**How long will it take?**

"I'm not sure." He admits "But I'm hoping it won't take more than a couple of months." It will probably take a year, maybe a year and a half. 

**I can't wait! **

**Thank you!**

"Anything for you, Jason." That last part, at least, is true. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always please remember to comment or I'll starve and wither like a neglected plant.


End file.
